1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drawbar protector and more particularly to a protector which may be secured to and positioned on the upper surface of a tractor drawbar to prevent wearing of the drawbar.
2. Description of the Related Art
The upper surface of a tractor drawbar may become worn especially when the tractor is pulling an implement such as a grain cart or manure spreader which transfers a considerable amount of weight to the drawbar so that the tongue of the implement wears on the upper rearward surface of the drawbar. The worn appearance of a drawbar not only detracts from the aesthetic qualities of the tractor but also indicates that the tractor may have been operated much longer than the hour meter on the tractor indicates. The cost of replacing a worn drawbar is extremely expensive and is time consuming.